I'm only here to help
by RachelBarbaraBerry
Summary: Draco's wife can't carry children. What happens when the surrogate agency pairs the couple with a woman from Draco's past? Will the move past their history in order to save Draco's life? And where has she been for the past 3 years?
1. Help wanted

**Hello Readers!**

**This is my first Dramione story but let me tell you… I read a lot of Damione and I am going to try to steer away from the clichés. I have planned out a lot of this story and I am not going to abandon this. This chapter is over 2500 words and it does not involve Hermione at all as she has yet to enter the story. Just some basic information: This is set 3 years after The Battle of Hogwarts. Draco and Astoria were married when she was 15 and he 17 on June 17****th**** of 1998 just weeks after the end of the war and Hermione left the wizarding world 3 days later on June the 20****th****. But there is no relationship between the events.**

**Please to review these chapters as I am a rather amateur writer. I'm going to rate this K but I will probably change the rating at a later date because I would like the opportunity to write smut and I think I would be quite good at it.**

**So yes. Review. Enjoy. And reviews do encourage writers to continue their stories. This is going to be a story that is updated weekly. **

**~RachelBarbaraBerry.**

**P.S: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K Rowling + Involved publishing firms.**

**P.P.S: This is not beta'd. I'm usually good with typos but I'm sorry if there are any.**

**P.P.P.S: The image is also not mine. I googled. If it's yours or you know whose it is please tell me so I can credit them. Much love.**

* * *

Draco stared at Astoria from across the table. Her light green eyes were cast downwards as she recited the words that she'd read too many times since the letter arrived. Draco pressed his hands to his face and dragged them back, stretching his features.

"We deeply regret to inform you of this condition." Astoria's eyebrows were furrowed and a tear slipped down her cheek "Sincerely, Healer Davis."

She lifted her eyes and green met grey.

"Draco?" Her voice was quiet as she placed the parchment on the table between them

"Please talk to me." She rubbed her hands together and wrung them together.

"What are we going to do, Astoria?" He asked, his eyes dropped and fixed on the parchment "You know what the marriage contract says."

"Yes, Draco." She snapped "I know exactly what the bloody contract says. I've known what it says since before I married you."

She stood and Draco cringed as her chair screeched backwards. She snatched up piece of parchment and walked angrily to the waste basket of the office, dropping the paper into the bin and setting it on fire. She braced herself against the cabinet beside the smouldering bin and her eyes found Draco's in their wedding portrait directly in front of her.

"I know that we need to produce a child before our fifth anniversary." She sighed helplessly

"I know that if we don't then the dark magic your grandfather placed on the contract will force you to produce a child with anyone that is able. Regardless of your vow to me. And you will die by the infidelity clause in our contract." She turned and leaned against the cabinet, crossing her arms across her stomach.

Draco remained stoic and silent. His blonde hair brushed his forehead and his silver eyes were blank of emotion. Astoria glanced around his office, there was an entire wall of bookshelves and a sofa where she knew Draco would sometimes fall asleep reading. His desk was clear of papers, she knew that he kept his study extremely tidy and his papers were diligently organised in filing drawers beneath his desk. On the desk there was a lamp and three quills in a row below and inkpot. Her eyes found the back of a picture frame which she knew held a picture of herself and Narcissa. The walls were dark brown panelling with a multi-paned windows overlooking the garden of their 3 story home. She saw as Draco's hands clenched into fists and he lifted his head and found her eyes. After being married to him for so long, despite his emotional and mental walls, Astoria had learned how to decipher his emotions. She could see the helplessness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Her voice cracked slightly and her chest tightened as she took a rasping breath. They had been silent in his study for half an hour now.

"I am so sorry that I can't carry your child."

His eyes softened and he stood, striding over to her. He was only slightly taller than her, her eyes were level with his nose.

"Tori." Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "This isn't your fault." He tilted his head to lean against hers as she hooked her arms up under his, her fingers clinging to his shoulders

"It's the blood. The intermingling of your family tree. And my family tree as well." He sighed

"You just got a raw deal." He placed a soft kiss to her temple.

Astoria chuckled humourlessly

"Thanks, Draco." She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back to show she was able to hold herself together now

"Of all the purebloods I could have been saddled with I'm glad it was you." She kissed his cheek.

"We still need to figure out what to do. I have three viable frozen eggs." She walked back to his desk and sat on the chair in front of it

"When muggle women find out they can't carry children, because of a dangerous uterus, they use a surrogate." Astoria said directing her wand at a spare roll of parchment which extended and levitated to form a screen.

"_Iveniet viam_" She muttered and words began to form on the parchment.

Draco sat in the second chair in front of his desk and read the words, his eyes widened and he look at Astoria who was hunched over another piece of parchment writing out notes on what the screen was saying.

"There's a muggle agency that connects couples with surrogate mothers." Astoria said, glancing slightly at Draco

"The Wizarding World simply doesn't account for infertility." She sighed and jotted down the contact details of the agency. Draco closed his eyes as the truth washed over him and he fled the room, leaving Astoria alone in his study watching her husband run from the one thing that he would never escape.

* * *

He knew he was being childish, but his childhood was ripped away so he needed a chance to be irrational and immature . He wouldn't be able to have a child with his wife. Regardless of whether they had chosen to be married to each other, they were content. They would never be in love, but they were content. Now they needed somebody to carry their child because Astoria simply couldn't. Where would this person stand in their life? In their child's life? Draco climbed the stairs leading from an almost hidden alcove and lift opened the door to the attic where he kept everything he wanted to remember. He sat on one of the cushions throw haphazardly on a mat on the unpolished wooden floor and began rummaging through one of the trunks.

And that was how Astoria found him four hours later. She'd changed from her business-like pencil skirt and blazer that she'd worn to Diagon Alley that morning and was now donning a pair of dark satin pajamas that Draco had gifted her after her first miscarriage and she'd been on bed rest. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was pulled into a loose bun atop her head with straight pieced poking out of it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She walked lightly over to him and sat beside him with her knees up to her chest. Though they would never be in love she did trust Draco with everything she had and she would do anything to make sure he lives a long and happy life.

"Just going through some stuff from the manor." He turned and smiled a half smile. She saw that it didn't reach his eyes but she knew he was trying.

"Look," Draco said and he held out a year book that had been released in June after The Battle of Hogwarts. It was of all the students that would have been attending that year had it not been the war. Each house was given two pages across which 70 faces smiled out at them the entire house. He turned to the Slytherin pages. They were covered with dark green silk with a silver serpent creating detailing in each corner. Draco found his face and saw he was not smiling, merely smirking. He remembered the day this was taken. It was in his 6th year and some 5th year runt of a kid was the photographer. Draco was smirking because he was watching Crabbe and Goyle steal candy from the discarded robe of the Gryffindor photographer, orange at one end and purple at the other. He frowned noting that the other student of his year looked older then he realised he had not been in attendance for his 7th year, and they had been.

"I look like a child!" Astoria exclaimed looking at her picture in the row of 5th year girls. This was taken mere weeks before the battle that left the school scarcely inhabitable. It took a full year, magic and all, to return the school to its original glory. She reached over and turned that page, it was Gryffindor next. The page was covered by thick maroon fabric with silky gold detailing. His eyes drifted to the bottom of the seven rows where he saw most of those ten students faces were decorated with bruises and scars. He remembered the Carrows from meetings and his father's conversations. They were brutal. His eyes moved to the end of the row which held three pictures taken the same year as his because the inhabitants were 6th years. Potter, Weasley and Granger. He eyes slide over the first two but lingered on the last. She'd left the Wizarding World a few weeks after the Battle, emptied her Gringotts Vault of everything that had been gifted to her for her role in the war and left, not even her friends knew where she'd gone. Dropped off the face of the earth. Potter and Weasley had searched for months, but Draco knew that Granger wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be.

"I wonder where she is." Astoria said, breaking him from his reverie noticing his eyes stilling over Granger's.

"Probably saving house elves in on some other continent." He brushed Astoria's comment off and closed the book, putting it back in the trunk and pushing the trunk back against the wall where he found it.

* * *

Draco absentmindedly turned the page of the morning edition Daily Prophet to find that Potter and Weasley we following another lead to find the last third of The Golden Trio and before he could finish the first sentence the paper flew out of his hands and into the waiting palm of his wife who closed the paper and put it on the table.

"We need to talk, Draco." Astoria stated as she summoned a pamphlet that she'd picked up the evening before.

"And what do weneed to talk about, Astoria?" Draco replied coldly, already knowing

"This agency, they'll give us someone to carry our baby. They'll give us somebody that will save your life, Draco." Astoria said pressingly

"Don't put your walls up again." She noted the ice in his eyes and duplicated her pamphlet.

"We need this Draco. And you need this." She slid the pamphlet over to him. She'd floo'd Daphne and found that she also was unable to carry children but she and Theo had decided to adopt since Theo's older brother had supplied an heir for the Nott estate. Pansy, it seemed, was already pregnant, with twins. She and a French wizard had begun dating after she and her family fled from the aftermath of The Battle of Hogwarts. There was nobody they knew that could carry their child and this agency was the last resort. She turned to leave the kitchen

"Astoria." Draco's voice stopped her in her tracks. "Get in touch with them, organise an appointment for tomorrow. I suppose this is the only choice we have."

She turned and gave him a small smile then continued up to her study to make a phone call to the muggle world.

* * *

Draco's eyelid's drooped while his wife paid rapt attention to the man sitting across from them. They'd been in this appointment for an hour and a half, the man had gone on and on about the process of the surrogacy and the chance of success. Astoria had been focused on the man the entire time and as he stood offering them beverages she noticed her husband's eyes were closing. She slapped his arm and he jolted awake

"Draco! This is your life. Pay attention." She chastised him. At the muggle doctor's confusion she backtracked and explained

"Sorry, my husband has always wanted children and this has been a difficult time for us." The man left to get hot drinks and Astoria dropped her head into her hands and breathed deeply. Draco watched her and asked

"Do you think this is the right thing for us?"

"We don't really have a choice, Draco." She grimace at him

"I think we should sign the papers when he gets back so that they can start the process of finding a suitable mother for our child."

Draco frowned then let his mask of indifference fall across his features

"Yeah, O.K."

When the man returned Draco told him what they'd decided and asked for the papers that required review and signatures.

"Just take this home and read through it carefully." Doctor Tarson said

"After you have signed we will put you in touch with the woman the best suits the criteria you are looking for. Then we will implant the zygotes of your eggs and your sperm in the woman and hopefully at least one of them will take."

Draco cringed slightly, the man had over explained the process during the meeting

"Thank you, sir." Astoria said holding out her hand "You've been very helpful."

"That's no problem, Mrs. Malfoy. You two seem very young to be wanting children though, I suppose after 3 years of trying you are very sure of your desire." Doctor Tarson smiled and Astoria looked at Draco searching for some sign of acknowledgement finding nothing she reassured the doctor and turned Draco from the door walking out of the institute.

"What did you think, Draco?" she took his hand to lead him to a nearby alcove where they could apparate back to their home.

"I hope that they find someone soon, is all." He squeezed Astoria's hand reassuringly

"Me too. Two years, Draco. That's all we have left." Astoria replied just before the suffocation of apparation took her.

* * *

Draco and Astoria waited for news for five weeks before Astoria received a phone call one afternoon as she studied her healing course notes.

"Hello, this is Doctor Tarson from the Brighton Surrogacy Agency calling for Astoria Malfoy."

"Speaking. Hello, Doctor Tarson. Have you found a mother?" Astoria asked, sending a patronus to Draco asking him to come to her study

"There is a woman that meets all your health and well-being material and is willing to help you" Astoria could hear the accomplished smile in the doctor's voice

Draco came striding into the room stopping still as he saw Astoria on the phone.

"Yes. Yes I understand. Tomorrow at lunch sounds fine. With the IVF happening on Saturday if she agrees? Yes, that's will be perfect. Thank you so much Doctor Tarson. I look forward to it." She hung up the phone and met Draco's eyes, grinning.

"Guess what." She said walking to the front of her desk

"What?" Draco asked, barely following the conversation.

"Doctor Tarson found us a surrogate and we're going to meet her tomorrow! We're going to be parents Draco!" Astoria jumped up and threw her arms around Draco's neck as his arms slowly came up around his waist. They were going to have a child.

After the news Astoria called Daphne and told her while Draco slipped back up to the attic. He rummaged through his old Hogwarts uniform and old trophies he won before he began at the prestigious school. He found a picture of him and his parents after the Dark Lord fell in 1981. Lucius was laughing while Narcissa made faces at a tiny Draco who would giggle and gold and silver sparks would shoot out of both his parent's wands from Draco's unbridled magical potention. He smiled at the picture and swore to himself that this is the kind of family his child will have. A happy uncomplicated together family that will laugh and play and live in harmony. Draco promised this as he scourgified the picture and set it on a table in the corner when the attic's window let light hit it perfectly.

* * *

**Please review as it motivates me to write more!**

**Also. Check out my 'fic' "Harry Potter: A Musical Parody" for a bit of a laugh.**


	2. Who wants help?

**Hello readers!**

**Welcome to Chapter 2 posted about an hour after Chapter 1! I hope you're enjoying it so far! I changed my mind this story is going to be updated AT LEAT weekly. Please do review as that makes me more motivated to write more! No beta as of yet so please excuse any errors. I'm going to try to keep these author notes short**

**Much love, **

**RachelBarbaraBerry.**

* * *

Astoria tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Draco to finish his hair. At eighteen years old, stereotypically, she was meant to be the one that was taking forever to get ready but Draco was ten times worse than her.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY IF YOU DO NOT GET YOU SORRY ASS DOWN HERE I AM GOING TO CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION!" She screamed with her wand to her throat amplifying the sound. It was 12:20 and the lunchtime meeting with the probable surrogate of their child was at 12:30. She heard a few bumps and a string of curses as Draco stumbled down the stairs from the attic. It seemed he'd been reminiscing as he finished his hair and the _sonorous_ scream from his wife had shocked him enough to throw him off his feet.

"Merlin, woman! Give me a break, I'm here!" Draco yelled flicking his hair from his brow

"Hurry up!" She grabbed his hand and spun on the spot to the small café where they were meeting the woman.

"Now, you have to be nice Draco! She is doing something huge for us." Astoria fiddled with his tie as they walked

"We're paying her, Tori." Draco replied

"But she doesn't HAVE to do this, Draco." They sat at the table reserved for Malfoy and waited

"Doctor Tarson is bringing her here and we are going to be civil and gracious and thankful, alright, Draco?" Astoria insisted

"Yes, Tori." Draco slumped slightly against the booth as the waitress brought water and sent a flirtatious smile to him, he sat up straighter.

"Honestly, Draco." Astoria rolled her eyes and sipped at her glass.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" Astoria turned at the sound of Doctor Tarson's voice and her eyes widened as she saw who was walking behind him. Draco look up also and his eyes locked with the woman standing with the doctor.

"This is Hermione Granger and the agency has chosen her as the ideal surrogate for your child."

Hermione stared in shock at the blonde man that looked like he was about to pass out. She felt about the same. His wife was beautiful. Hermione had known her in school, of course, Hermione had known everybody briefly. Astoria was the younger sister to Daphne in their year. She'd known of the arranged marriages within pureblood families to ensure the family name is continued through a worthy person; but when Draco wed Astoria barely a month after The Battle of Hogwarts when she was only 15 shocked Hermione. She figured they had wanted to draw attention away from Draco's indiscretions during the war and pull focus to him making amends. As for what she did after the war... that was another story.

* * *

After the war Hermione needed to leave. She felt like there was never a moment alone. The press followed her wherever she went and asked her questions about the war, questions she never wanted to answer. They were doing it to Harry and Ron too but Harry had gotten used to it and Ron was glad to have some attention but after the novelty wore off they too got tired of the constant hounding. When Hermione spent time at the Burrow or at Grimmauld place it felt like everybody was trying to get things back the way they were before the war, nobody was trying to move forward and find a new equilibrium. On top of the denial running through the Weasley family she could hear Ginny crying on her bed in their shared room all night after the deaths she'd witnessed, she watched as George pretended to enjoy pulling pranks when the realisation that there would always be one laugh missing passed over his eyes.

Everybody, including Harry and the entire wizarding world expected she and Ron to become an item. To get married and maybe have 6 kids and create another huge Weasley family. Granted, it would be an extremely wealthy Weasley family after the royalties both of them received after the war, but was never what Hermione wanted. Hermione wanted to travel and learn and see her parents. She wanted her parents to remember her! She and Ron were never going to be in love. They loved each other too much to be in love. Their friendship was more than enough for Hermione and Ron admitted that the kiss was a spur of the moment rush of blood to the head kind of thing.

So she left. She left everything in the magical universe behind and moved into a small apartment in Brighton. She kept a few things from the wizarding world; Tales of Beedle the Bard, a picture of the three of them in first year, a newspaper cut out of them after the war and of course, her wand. She had also collected Crookshanks from the Burrow after the war and he now lived with her. Her apartment was 2 bedrooms and a study. She kept one bedroom made up for her parents if they ever wished to stay in Brighton and her study was home to her copious number of books. Some were her wizarding books but they were slowly gather dust as she never used them. In the living room she had an ugly but extremely comfortable couch and a fluffy rug that she and Crookshanks would lay on at the end of the day and stretch out in front of the fire to watch some movies.

* * *

After getting her apartment, Hermione and Crookshanks apparated to Australia and for two weeks she observed Wendell and Monica Wilkins go about their lives. It seemed that they had not continued in dentistry. Wendell had opened a small bakery in the city and Monica was working as a florist.

"They seem so happy, Crookie." She patted the cat who was sitting contently in her undetectably extended purse.

Every day, it seemed, Mrs Wilkins would bring her husband a rose to put on each of the 3 small tables of his bakery in the morning and around lunch time Mr Wilkins would take his wife a sweet treat from the bakery as one of the young baker men tended to the store. Hermione went home each night wondering if she was doing the right thing, letting them know who they are. She decided yes.

* * *

With her wand stowed in her bag, Hermione walked cautiously to the front door of the Wilkin's cottage. She held back a gasp when Monica opened the door and smile at her. Hermione's mother had straight dark brown hair, not nearly as curly as Hermione's because she got that from her dad. Her eyes were green and she had light freckles dotting her pal complexion

"Hello, dear, can I help you with something?" She smiled kindly at her daughter and Hermione fought the urge to fall into her arms and break down crying

"Um, yes, please." She stuttered

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you and your husband about this survey I'm doing?" She had decided that a survey seemed the most likely explanation for a 20 year old to appear on your doorstep.

"Of course," Monica stepped aside and opened the door for Hermione, who stepped in thankfully

"Would you like a tea, or coffee?" Monica offered

"My husband made scones earlier and they're really delicious." Mrs Wilkins gushed and Hermione picked up the slight Australia accent that her mother had developed.

"Yes, please. A tea would be lovely and a scone." Hermione was lead into the living room with a two seater couch and a three seater couch which was inhabited by a man with short curly brown hair and flower dusted over his shirt.

"Hello!" Wendell stood up, surprised at the sudden appearance of a guest

"Wendell Wilkins." He held out a hand and turned the rugby game he'd been watching down

"Hermione Granger," she shook his hand and a small smile graced her features as she noted that her father's manners had not changed at all. Impeccable.

"Wendell, dear, this young woman would like to talk to us about a survey." Monica came in bearing a tray with a few chocolate brownies and some scones as well as a tea pot.

"Please, take a seat, dear." Mrs Wilkins said as she sat beside her husband on the three seater. Hermione sat on the two seater and prepared for what she needed to do.

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm not really conducting a survey Mr and Mrs Wilkins." She said and they both looked confused

"Then what are you doing here, dear?" Mrs Wilkins asked

"I'm a witch, Mrs Wilkins, and I'm your daughter. And the reason I'm here is I removed your memories and I need to give them back so you can be my parents again." Tears were streaking down Hermione's face and Mr and Mrs Wilkins looked taken back by the outburst.

"Oh, dear. Wendell call the hospital I think she's having a breakdown!" Mrs Wilkins ran over to Hermione and kneeled in front of her, hugging Hermione to her chest.

"There, there, dear. Everything will be alright." She rubbed her back soothingly and Hermione calmed down and reached into her back for her wand.

"Mr Wilkins, please hang up the phone and come back." Hermione called as she pulled her wand out and Mrs Wilkins stepped back in surprise

"Please don't be afraid of me, mum." She held her wand at her side and waited for her father to return. He came and stood beside his wife, glancing at Hermione, whose eyes were rimmed red and the fingers wrapped around her want seemed to be glowing.

"Hermione. We're not going to hurt you…" Wendell said cautiously as he stepped forward with his hands raised in front of him

"I know you're not. You're my parents." She laughed without humour "And I really hope you don't hate me after this," she said hopelessly.

Mr and Mrs Wilkins watched in wonder as she raised her wand at them and whispered to herself

"_Restituo_".

* * *

Both Wendell and Monica Wilkins fainted after the spell hit them but Hermione had slowed their fall and immediately levitated them down the hallway to where she knew their bedroom was, having found the house for them before removing their memories. She sat on a kitchen chair that she had dragged from the dining room and waited for them to wake up. She knew that if she were to revive them herself it could permanently impair their memories.

Monica began to stir first and Hermione fell from her chair to kneel beside the bed when she saw.

She opened her eyes slowly and when she saw Hermione she muttered tiredly

"Hermione, what are you doing home? You're meant to be at school." She turned over closing her eyes again the shooting upright "Hermione!"

Hermione wasn't sure what her parents would remember but by the looks of it they remember their entire year of being Wendell and Monica Wilkins. The ruckus woke Mr Granger and he too looked at Hermione asking why she was home then as the memories fully returned his eyes widened and he stood from the bed.

"Hermione!" He stomped around the bed to Hermione and swept her into his arms burying his face in her shoulder.

"You're alive! And I remember you!" He sobbed without tears but Mrs Granger had streaked going down her face

"Jean, she's home!" He said to his wife and Hermione found herself wrapped in a hug with her parents. Stayed like that for a while before reality sunk in.

* * *

They sat in the living room eating the treats Mr Granger had made and sipping tea as they clarified what had happened.

"So, I modified your memories and moved you to Australia. You've always wanted to come here." Hermione finished

Jean and Thomas Granger glanced at each other then nodded

"We forgive you, Hermione." Thomas said

"But we have an important question…" Jean continued

"What is it? You can ask me anything you want." Hermione said, glad that they didn't completely hate her

"Why now? Why are you giving us back our memories?"

Hermione looked at her tea then back at her mother

"The danger has passed now, mum, we won the war. It's safe for you to know me now." Hermione smiled as she said this

"There's nobody that wants to hurt you, darling?" Thomas pressed, more concerned for his daughter than himself

"I left dad, the press wouldn't leave me alone. I'm free now." She looked at the bookshelf as she said this

"I might go back one day but for now I'm happy living in Brighton with Crookshanks." She pulled Crookshanks out of her purse as she said this and he trotted over to Mr Granger who scooped him up and began petting him. The family sat together that evening talking and Hermione stayed in their guest room with Crookshanks so she could spend the next day with them.

* * *

After a full day of telling her parents everything that happened throughout the war right up to her leaving the wizarding world Hermione felt tired of thinking about it and as she lay across the two seater couch she heard her parents talking in hushed voices on the patio outside behind the couch

"I think we should tell her, Jean, she's been honest with us about everything she's done." Her father was saying

"But I don't know what she'll say! What if she hates me?" Jean said and Hermione knew from memory that her face would be contorted by trying to hold back her feelings as she said this

"It will be fine, Jean." Thomas the patio door fully and came in

"Hermione!" he called out

She sat up slowly as if she'd been asleep

"Yeah?" she asked

"We need to talk to you about something." Thomas sat down and Jean sat beside him with her eyes downcast. Thomas sensed that she wasn't going to talk so he began

"Before you were born we tried for maybe four years to have a child and every time was miscarried." Hermione frowned, they'd never told her this and she'd never found out for herself

"We go in touch with a company in London that set us up with a surrogate," Her father continued

"A woman to carry you because your mother couldn't" Jean began to cry

Hermione stood and went to her mother, rubbing her back soothingly

"Sh, sh. Don't cry mum." She looked at her father, telling him to continue

"Her name was Julia Hanson and she was around 28 years old. She was doing surrogacy as a way to pay off her study loans and also because she didn't mind being pregnant. She had adopted her first child out because she could not pay for him at the time, you see. But we met with her and signed the papers and it was meant to be completely simple." Thomas sighed looking at is daughter

"But there was a complication during the birth and Julia died." Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek

Jean cried harder,

"It was my fault! I couldn't do the one thing a woman is meant to be able to do!" She cried out

"Mum, mum. It's O.K." Hermione kissed her mum's cheek

"After Julia died you were still out child, DNA and all but we thought you should know where you came from, Hermione." Hermione nodded then went to the guest room to think about it and Crookshanks followed her.

* * *

Jean and Thomas Granger decided to stay in Australia. When Hermione returned their memories the charm over their names was removed and they still had their jobs, their home and their friends. Hermione went back to Brighton where she joined an agency similar to that which her parents had found her surrogate and where she now stood in a café staring a man that she had known as an enemy and ally,

"Hermione, this is Draco and Astoria Malfoy. The agency has paired you with this couple. You will be their surrogate mother."

* * *

**Review please!**

**I love the "New Review" emails**


End file.
